<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I'm Thinking About is You by marvelousbones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862334">All I'm Thinking About is You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones'>marvelousbones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on an Aly &amp; AJ Song, F/F, Fluff, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Light Angst, Romantic Fluff, Song Lyrics, Song fic, post-reveal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena hasn't seen Kara for months and they both miss each other but refuse to admit it. Lena is reluctant to be the one to make the first move, but she caves because Kara is becoming all that she can think about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>287</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All I'm Thinking About is You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yay, first fic of 2021! I hope this year will be better than the last. </p><p>This story came about because I miss our girls Kara and Lena a lot and I've been going through an Aly &amp; AJ obsession lately. Their songs are really good and y'all should go check them out. </p><p>The song lyrics and title are from the Aly &amp; AJ song<a href="https://youtu.be/poaP-o8klRM"> Slow Dancing</a>. I highly recommend listening to it while you read or after.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>It's been days and weeks and months</em><br/>
<em>Feels like forever since I saw you</em>
</p><p>Lena's heart had been aching for months. She missed Kara dearly and tried everything in her power not to show it. Lena knew that she had been the one to request Kara to give her more space, but as time went on, Lena didn't know how much longer she could keep herself away. Their relationship was slowly returning to some semblance of normal, but nowhere near to what they had before Lex exposed Kara's secret to her. Ever since Lena went to Kara's apartment to apologize and own up to her mistakes, the two have been trying to repair their broken relationship.</p><p>Since then, Lena hadn't been back to Kara's apartment but the two have been texting daily. While most of their conversations stayed on the safe side and consisted mostly of Kara sending cute animal videos or funny memes, Lena would try and respond by liking the message or a single heart emoji just to show that she saw it. She could tell that Kara was holding back on reaching out first, to respect Lena's wish for more space. Lena was a Luthor so she knew she couldn't cave first.</p><p>And those texts were enough for Lena.</p><p>For a while.</p><p>
  <em>I'm forgetting how you felt now</em><br/>
<em>I've never had this much time on my hands</em>
</p><p>Kara's been respecting Lena's boundaries for months now and the blonde was perfectly fine with that. She knew that Lena was like a scared deer and that Kara had to go slow or she would spook the other woman away.</p><p>So they stuck to texts because it was safe. Kara would sometimes call and they would talk about mundane things like work, but Lena rarely answered because she was so busy with L-Corp.</p><p>It felt like forever since Kara had seen Lena in person and she was starting to forget how Lena felt in her arms and her mannerisms like her one-dimpled smile. Kara hasn't seen Lena laugh in <strong>months</strong> and even longer since she's been the reason for that joyous sound. Kara was <strong>aching</strong> to hold Lena in her arms once again and she missed their hugs and cuddle sessions on the couch</p><p>
  <em>Move the kitchen table out to the lawn</em><br/>
<em>Roll up the rug the stereo's on</em><br/>
<em>All I can imagine is being in your arms</em>
</p><p>Lena chewed her lower lip between her teeth as her finger hovered over the send button. She sucked in a deep breath and let it out to the 'woosh' of her phone that indicated her message sent. Lena was tired. She was tired of pretending that she didn't miss Kara anymore. She knew that despite all her Luthor stubbornness, she had to be the one to reach out to Kara first. That is why she sent a text to the blonde reporter asking her to join Lena for dinner at her apartment. She was hoping that Kara would want to stay after and they could watch a movie together and snuggle like old times. Lena knew the last part was highly unlikely, but she could hope couldn't she</p><p>
  <em>I want you to know</em><br/>
<em>I don't need anything fancy</em><br/>
<em>I just need me and you slow dancing</em>
</p><p>Kara's sensitive ears perked up as she heard the 'ding' of her phone. She hurried over to it, knocking her shin into the coffee table in her haste. She hardly noticed the sound of the wood splintering from the force of her shin as she grabbed her phone. Noticing it was a text from Lena she opened it without a second thought. Kara's eyes widened as she read the message three times over just to make sure what she was reading wasn't a dream. Kara couldn't help the grin that spread across her face as her fingers flew across the keyboard to type out her reply: sounds perfect! We can grab whatever you want to eat. I don't need anything fancy. Can't wait to see you tomorrow. 😊💙</p><p>
  <em>Hell's bending keeping me captive</em><br/>
<em>Heaven's here it's right where you're standing</em><br/>
<em>Slow dancing</em>
</p><p>The next evening, Kara could barely contain her excitement as she smoothed her hand down her dress shirt and adjusted her collar. She held a bouquet of plumerias in one hand and the large brown bag of Chinese food in the other. She juggled the items in her hand as she reached up to knock on Lena's door. She heard the other woman's footsteps behind the door and the locks disengaging. Kara had prepared herself to see Lena but she wasn't at all prepared for the sight that greeted her at the door. Kara was sure that she had died because heaven was right here in front of her.</p><p>
  <em>I've got my reasons to complain</em><br/>
<em>And they're tangled in red white and blue</em>
</p><p>Lena slowly unlocked her door and opened it as she locked eyes with the woman that's been keeping her up at night for months.</p><p>"Hi," Lena replied, hating how breathless her voice sounded. She gripped the frame of the door to ground herself and hide the fact that her hands were shaking as if she had just downed ten shots of espresso.</p><p>Kara didn't say anything, just stared, mouth slightly agape as she looked into Lena's eyes. The look was one similar to how Kara had looked at Lena on the day that they first met. Lena broke eye contact first to take in the hero standing at her door. Lena didn't know how she could have been so stupid before to not see it. The way this Kara in front of her held herself was not the same way Lena had seen meek Kara Danvers. It was also not the same way she saw the red and blue-clad hero. The woman in front of her was neither Kara Danvers nor Supergirl; this was just Kara, <strong>her</strong> Kara. </p><p>
  <em>The battle outside is blazing</em><br/>
<em>And all I'm thinking about is you</em>
</p><p>Kara couldn't help but stare at Lena and she was aware that the other woman had spoken to her, but she just couldn't will her mouth to move. She had thought about Lena every day these past few months and now here she was standing right in front of her and Kara couldn’t even say anything. She took in her former best friend's features with wide eyes. Even if the world were to explode right at this very moment Kara didn't think she could take her gaze off Lena. The only thought that ran through her mind was Lena, Lena, Lena.</p><p>
  <em>Move the kitchen table out to the lawn</em><br/>
<em>Roll up the rug the stereo's on</em><br/>
<em>All I can imagine is being in your arms</em>
</p><p>The crunching of the brown paper bag clutched tightly in her left hand ripped her out of her thoughts. She swallowed around the lump in her throat and offered Lena a hesitant smile.</p><p>"Hi," Kara replied back, wishing that she had something more intellectual to say.</p><p>Lena didn't seem to mind the lack of words as she stepped aside to invite Kara into her apartment for the first time in half a year. Kara thought back to when Lena would greet her with a warm hug as she let her inside. Those days were long over and yet all Kara could imagine was being in Lena's arms again.</p><p>Kara pushed her thoughts aside setting the bag of food on the kitchen counter. As Lena closed the door behind the Kryptonian, Kara walked over to her and handed Lena the bouquet of plumerias with as much confidence as she could muster, "these are for you."</p><p>
  <em>I want you to know</em><br/>
<em>I don't need anything fancy</em><br/>
<em>I just need me and you slow dancing</em>
</p><p>Lena had noticed the flowers when she opened the door, but up close, Lena recognized that they were plumerias. She accepted them with a shy smile, "thank you but you know you didn't have to get me anything fancy." She repeated Kara's earlier statement, hoping that the blonde couldn’t see the blush on her face. As she got a vase from the cabinet, Lena wondered if Kara knew the symbolism behind the tropical flowers. Kara had to right? She was a journalist for god sake and Lena knew that the blonde always did her research. Lena filled up the vase with water as she thought about the meaning of the flowers: love, hope, and new beginnings. She put all the flowers in the vase except one. She cut off the stem and gently tucked it in over her left ear, cheeks burning at the symbolism of the gesture. Lena hoped Kara didn't understand the meaning behind the location of the flower but she also secretly wished that the hero did.</p><p>
  <em>Hell's bending keeping me captive</em><br/>
<em>Heaven's here it's right where you're standing</em>
</p><p>Kara watched as Lena placed the flower atop her left ear, tucking her raven hair behind it. Of course, before Kara had purchased the flowers she had done her research on the meaning of them. She read about their Hawaiian background and how the flower was used to signify relationship status with the flower placed on the right side meaning 'single' and on the left side meaning 'taken'. Lena had just indicated that she was 'taken' and Kara felt her heart sink. The small spark of hope fizzled within her as she bit the inside of her cheek to conceal her small whine of sadness.</p><p>Unfortunately, it seemed that Lena heard her as she started walking closer. Kara didn't want to see the look of pity in Lena's eyes as she angled her head above to stare at a point on the wall above Lena's shoulders, eyes unfocused.</p><p><em>'What if she put it there because you're the one that has her heart?'</em> The little voice in Kara's head suggested. The blonde didn't want to let herself believe it as she swallowed, willing herself not to cry and be happy for Lena.</p><p>"It's you," Lena said as if she could read Kara's mind. Her pale hands coming up to cup Kara's cheeks, the coolness of her skin spreading across Kara's warm cheeks.</p><p>"I don't-" Kara began, her crinkle forming in confusion and suddenly the dwindling flame in her heart ignited into a full-fledged forest fire before Kara could stop it.</p><p>"Yes, yes you do," Lena interrupted as she pressed her forehead against Kara's. "These past few days and weeks and months have been hell. I thought that I deserved this self-imposed hell after all that I've done to the world, to our friends…to you," Lena paused to suck in a breath.</p><p>"You don't deserve that Lena. You-" Kara began before Lena's hand left her cheek to press one long index finger to her lips to silence her.</p><p>"Please, let me finish," Lena insisted, knowing that she had to get this all out now or she might never be able to.</p><p>Kara noticed the desperation and seriousness in Lena's eyes as Kara clenched her jaw shut and nodded.</p><p>"I was afraid," Lena continued, "I still am. Hell has been keeping me captive for most of my life and it sometimes feels like the world is out the get me. Then, I realized something. So what if hell is bending and trying its hardest to keep me captive? Heaven's here, and it's right where you're standing. It's you, Kara. You're the one that helps me to be a better person. You're the light of my life, the sun, in my darkness. I love you. I'm in love with you. I have been for years and I'm just now coming to terms with it and it terrifies me. At the end of the day though, I know I'll be okay because you're here. You're all that I think about. Every morning when I wake up, when I'm in the lab at L-Corp, before I go to bed, you're always on my mind. I going to try to make up for all that I put you through. I want to take you out to fancy restaurants and show you off. Everyone will know how lucky I am to have someone like you. I want-" Lena's voice trembled as she stopped to take a deep breath, finally noticing the wetness sliding down her cheeks.</p><p>"Lena," Kara interrupted as her hands came up to gently wipe the tears from Lena's cheeks, "I already told you that I don't need anything fancy. I just need me and you and that's enough." Kara admitted as tears streamed down her own cheeks. "I can't wait to shout from the rooftops every day how much I love Lena Kieran Luthor. All I'm ever thinking about is you." Kara confessed, face breaking out in a smile as her eyes shown with happy tears.</p><p>Lena couldn't find the right words to describe the pure elation she was feeling as she decided to show Kara instead. She grabbed the back of Kara's neck pulled the blonde down to her height to smash their lips together.</p><p>When the need to breathe was too great, they finally pulled apart. Panting, Lena looked up into Kara's baby blues and wrapped her hero in a tight embrace. Kara instantly let her arms encircle Lena's body, content to be finally holding the love of her life in her arms once again. Lena pressed her cheek against Kara's chest, eyes slipping closed as Kara rested her chin on Lena's head. Unconsciously, they slowly began to sway from side to side, eyes closed with content.</p><p>"I don't need anything fancy; I just need me and you slow dancing," Kara sang quietly into Lena's ear. Lena threw her head back with a loud un-Luthor-like laugh and Kara had never heard a happier sound.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case it wasn't clear, the words that are centered and italicized are the lyrics from the song not written by me. Additionally, the meaning of the plumeria plant comes from what I've read about it from Hawaiian culture online. If it is incorrect please let me know. </p><p>This is my 100th fic on here! Thanks to everyone who has stuck by me since the beginning and welcome to all the new people. I hope you enjoyed reading this story and I appreciate all of your comments and support.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>